Puppy Love
by Zogeta
Summary: Goku and Vegeta are simply a bad influence. Never know what their kids might see. Goten and Trunks shonenai. Whoo, am I going to get flamed for this one!


Puppy Love

By Zogeta

Authors note:

Blame this story on Clarobell. I very rarely take requests or dares, but she was kind enough to add some pictures to inspire me, so I thought I'd give it a shot. And if anyone out there has a REALLY good idea that they would like brought to life, go for it! I'll be happy to try write it if you feel you're not too good at the scribbling department (which I'm sure you are but you'd rather have the tomatoes thrown at Zogeta, right?) but only if I like the idea and have time…considering I hold down two jobs while writing my own stuff, I may not.

This idea might have already been done, and if it has, I do not intend to copy. I don't read much Goten and Trunks slash and this is my first stab at doing a fic with just the two of them. Okay…starring them. I can never leave my two main men out.

Vegeta and Kakarot: Damn straight.

Brolly: I thought I was your main man.

Zogeta: In bed, yes. In fics, no. although I have a mind to pair you with Vegeta…

cue Vegeta running away

Come back! I was just kidding! Sigh. Saiyans. Can't do anything with them. Anyway, let's move onto the fic, shall we?

"Hey, Trunks!"

Trunks looked up from his workbook. "What, Goten?"

Goten closed his sums book and pushed his chair back. "I'm bored! Come on, there's something I wanna show you, but we've got to hurry!"

Trunks looked at his math book. Algebra…or fun with Goten. Mathematics…or mischief. Hmmm…

"Yeah, okay! Besides, it's not like I need to do homework; the teachers are too scared of my dad to tell me what to do!"

Goten grinned and gestured for Trunks to follow him. They sneaked out the back door of the kitchen and crept along the walls, Goten shushing Trunks. They arrived outside the gravity chamber, where Goku and Vegeta were having their usual daily spar.

Goten crouched under a window and whispered into Trunks' ear. "I caught them doing something naughty the other day and I want to show you! But you gotta be careful they don't see you otherwise your dad is gonna freak and start breaking things then _my_ dad is gonna get upset, so you've gotta be quiet!"

Trunks nodded, and the nine-year old Goten stood up to sneak a glance in the window. He grinned and grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt. Trunks smacked Goten's hand away and took a look through the window. The purple-haired demi-Saiyan put his nose against the glass, his eyes wide as he saw his dad doing something to Goten's dad that he just knew wasn't sparring.

And his dad seemed to be having more fun than usual. He was even smiling. He watched his father, his sarcastic, caustic, ice-coats-my-heart father wrap his arms around Goku's shoulders and purr as he kissed him with _tongue_. Watched them tilt their heads and bury hands in spikes and pull each other close.

Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm and pulled him away. "That's private, Goten! Let's go and leave them to do what they want in secret!"

Goten scratched his head as he followed Trunks up to his room, wondering why the ten year old was getting into such a huff. Trunks closed the door and sat on his bed, running a hand back through the hair that always got in his face. Goten sat down on the floor, the soles of his feet pressed together and his hands clasped over his feet.

"What's the matter, Trunks?"

Trunks blushed as he fiddled with his shirt. "I was just thinking…how…how nice it must feel to kiss like that."

Goten made a face. "It looks gross, Trunks! Tongues are wet and slimy, how nice can it be?"

Trunks, always older and _soooo_ much cooler, gave Goten that 'poor idiot Son' look. "Goten, if it were gross, our dads wouldn't be doing it. And didn't you see how their tails were wrapped around each other? They looked like they were having fun."

Goten bit his lower lip and let his tail uncurl from his waist to thump against the floor. "I guess so…my dad has been really unhappy lately since mom left him, and I think your dad is making him happy again."

Trunks looked out his window over the bustling metropolis of West City. "Now that you mention it…my father has been snapping a lot less lately. He doesn't scowl so much and he's even tucking me in at night. And mom is always with Yamcha, so it's nice to have my dad all happy like, you know."

Both boys were quiet as they thought about it for a while, then Trunks had an idea. He got off his bed and sat down on the floor opposite Goten, who looked up from his musing. The older of the two cocked his head to the side as he considered his bestest best friend in the whole wide universe.

"Goten…do ya wanna try kissing?"

Goten blushed and looked at the floor. "I don't know…do you?"

Trunks ducked his head so that it was in Goten's line of vision. "We both know that girls are gross and icky but boys are cool…so, you wanna try?"

Goten, too young to understand prejudice and always as adventurous as his father, nodded. Trunks grinned and sat up straight.

Then he realized that he didn't have a clue how to go about this. He had a vague idea from movies and TV (and the prime example the pure blood Saiyans set) but this was his first time. He rubbed the back of his neck as blood flushed his face with wretched heat.

"Uh, okay…I think we should close our eyes, or something…"

Goten did so, and Trunks made sure to keep one eye open. He leaned forward, swallowed, then touched his lips to Goten's. _Something_ rippled along his spine at the touch, and he couldn't help a shiver. He closed his other eye and rested a hand on Goten's shoulder as he pressed more insistently against Goten.

Poor, innocent Goten had no idea what Trunks wanted and his eyes snapped open. "Trunks, wha-?"

Trunks smirked as he took his chance to slip his tongue into Goten's mouth. Goten, effectively gagged and shocked, blinked, then let his eyes close as he allowed Trunks to do this. He blushed as he touched his tongue against Trunks', liking how it felt despite his earlier reservations. And it felt _right_. Like this was perfectly normal and that he'd been doing it for years.

Not sure what to do with his hands, he put his palms on Trunks' knees as he leaned closer, and he felt hands resting on his waist. Apparently, royal Saiyans liked dominance. Trunks, going completely with his instincts, eased Goten backwards until he was lying against a nearby beanbag and blinking up at Trunks.

"I think it's easier this way, Goten."

Goten nodded and pulled Trunks down, picking up where they left off. He let his arms slip around his friend's waist, liking the feel of warm weight above him. This kissing thing was great! Why had he ever fought against this?

They were too engrossed in what they were doing to notice the door opening and their fathers standing there with eyes entirely too wide. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot, who shrugged. Vegeta looked at the two and folded his arms.

"Brats!"

At Vegeta's bark the two sprang apart, Goten pushing Trunks off with too much force and sending the royal demi-Saiyan into the side of his bed. Trunks moaned as his spine slammed into the bed base, definitely bruising. Goten gulped and stood, head down as he awaited his lecture.

Instead, all he got was a round of laughter from the two adults.

He looked up to see Vegeta leaning against his father, holding his sides as he laughed. Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta, laughing into his hair. Trunks and Goten exchanged looks…then felt offended.

"What's so funny!" demanded Trunks, fists on his hips as he waited for the other two to just stop laughing at them. Goku wiped tears from the corners of his eyes.

"You two should have seen the looks on your faces when Vegeta interrupted! It was priceless!"

Goten shuffled his feet, still not sure what to make of the situation. Goku noticed this and went over to his son. He knelt down and rested his hands on Goten's shoulders, smiling to allay the kid's worries.

"Vegeta and I aren't going to tear your heads off for kissing, guys. We were just a little surprised, that's all."

Vegeta pulled Trunks to his feet. "And I'd rather you dated and mated the spawn of Kakarot before any weak human."

Kakarot winked at Goten. "And you seemed to be doing well, for your first time. Of course, you picked a good partner. Vegeta's been a great teacher; I'm sure his son is the same."

Vegeta smirked and hauled his mate to his feet. "You're a fast learner." He turned to the boys, who were looking relieved that they weren't going to get grounded. "And next time…lock the door, brats. That's the fundamental rule of kissing on the sly."

Goten scratched his head. "But you two kiss in the gravity chamber where anyone can see, even our moms."

Goku quirked a very familiar smirk. "Your moms know all about it. In fact, Bulma asked if she could watch but Vegeta put his foot down. You two still need to be a little more discreet about it."

Vegeta wrapped his tail around Kakarot's and tightened until he got a purr from his younger mate. "Kakarot and I were about to go out for ice cream. You boys want to join us?"

The two kids cheered and rushed past them out the door, scrambling down the stairs. Goku kissed Vegeta on the forehead and smiled. "I'm glad you didn't yell at them."

Vegeta leaned into his mate's touch. "I figured it would be a case of the pot calling the kettle black and the last thing I want to be is a hypocrite. If they enjoy it, then good for them. Besides…I'd rather that he had a Son of his own; that way, I know he'll be looked after."

Goku grinned and hugged Vegeta, who simply basked in the warmth his mate provided.

"And now that I know my son has his own Vegeta, he'll have a great teacher and guide. Now…how about that ice cream, Ouji?"

END

Hmmm…written and checked in just over half an hour. Not bad, not bad.

Well, Clarobell, you got your wish. And before anyone asks, I do NOT do Goku/Trunks. The pairing just doesn't sit well with me. Its hard to write…or maybe that's just me. And Vegeta and Yamcha just isn't right…

Now here's my dare to anyone willing to try:

It doesn't have to be yaoi, it can be hetro or yuri (female/female) but I'm looking for the most unusual couple. So far, my best is Cell and Vegeta…and by gods it works! Find **Jaygoose** on www saiyanhideaway dot co dot us. I'm not responsible for the perversion of fragile little minds but it is a brilliant story of android and Saiyan goodness.

Here are a few matches to get the ball rolling:

18 and Yamcha

Kakarot and Pikon

Bulma and Zarbon (this has been done, but just an idea)

Dabura and Gohan

Princess Snake and Kakarot

Raditz and Chichi (I think I read this somewhere…not sure where though…)

Bulma and Piccolo (I have this on paper but it'll forever remain in the graveyard)

Frieza and Krillin

Maron and Pan

Goku and General Blue (Gutterball pulled this off very well)

Get as freaky or sappy or angsty as you like! I'm sorry that I can't really offer a decent prize; I don't have a website of my own to publish work on…but I'll think of something. This is just a challenge and I'm hoping that people will rise to it!

The operators are standing by!

If you don't have a fanfiction account but would like my email addy, let me know in your review!

I look forward to hearing from you. Stretch those imaginations!


End file.
